Circus Of The Dead
Información Circus Of The Dead es una canción basada en el videojuego de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, hecha por TryHardNinja. La canción fue lanzada a YouTube el 8 de Octubre de 2016, y actualmente cuenta con tres millones de visitas. Letra If you don't mind, we would like to take a moment To invite you to an ongoing performance In a hall of tragedies to watch the circus of the dead Feel the spotlight fading, we can't do this alone Need an audience so we can play out our roles Got a front row seat that's so close it's like you're part of the show Lacore There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized Whoa, on a lit up stage Whoa, terror's on display There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized Whoa, on a lit up stage Terror's on display TryHardNinja The show must go on Hit the lights, we're going till there's no pulse left This masquerade of souls Needs a victim, won't you be our hopeless guest? But if it helps, you can pretend It's make believe inside your head This nightmare's as real as it gets In the circus of the, in the circus of the In the circus of the dead Good you got here just in time, you better hurry It's our show but you're the star destined for glory Here performing death defying acts that we can't wait to see Body count high as the tight rope, will you make it? Zero safety nets, the tension is electric Tonight, you're the one that jumps through hoops We're going off the script Lacore There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized Whoa, on a lit up stage Whoa, terror's on display There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized Whoa, on a lit up stage Terror's on display TryHardNinja The show must go on Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left This masquerade of souls Needs a victim won't you be our hopeless guest? But if it helps you can pretend It's make believe inside your head This nightmare's as real as it gets In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead & Jordan Lacore It's where fear comes to life Know you never stood a chance As you gasp for breath (Here on the stage) You can run, you can hide Feel the cold steel on your hands Crawling to your death (There's no escape) It's a spectacle that drags down you six feet below So you should have stayed and just enjoyed some time at home Encore, now the ringmaster comes for you It's the grand finale, it'll all be over soon In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of— (Haha, hahahahaha, hahaha) In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead It's make believe inside your head This nightmare's as real as it gets In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Canciones